1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a contact pressure detection apparatus and a contact point pressure measurement apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, pressure is measured using a load sensor, a semiconductor warping gauge sensor, a Piezo resistance sensor, an optical fiber sensor, or a plasma resonance sensor, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-158317
However, when using such measuring devices to measure the contact pressure with which a flat surface contacts each of a plurality of protrusions with diameters of approximately 20 μm arranged at a pitch of approximately 30 μm, for example, it is difficult to measure the contact pressure for each individual protrusion.